


An Unexpected Journey

by Sayurikuroda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Maybe some Hermione Granger/George Weasley, Think there will be a bit of it anyway, don't know really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayurikuroda/pseuds/Sayurikuroda
Summary: I think the story begins the day I met you on this train.“D’you need some help there?” you said, and my eleven years old self-was so take off guard that all I did was squeal.You laughed and called your brother to help you get my thing in the Hogwarts express anyway.Quite a first impression right?I never told you I loved you, and now here I am, tempting with all my might to bring you back to life because of this effin wall.If somehow I could just go back before this wall fell on you… If I could just prevent all of this nonsense…With many “if” we could rewrite the world, but what ifSomehow, she could rewrite it?A story where she goes back in time to save all the one who didn’t deserve to die.A story where she goes back in time to save the one she loves.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,  
> I’m posting for the first time here and hope you will all be please with this work.
> 
> I’m not new with fanfictions but this will be the first time I post one in English so if there is any mistakes do not hesitate to tell me!
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this prologue and do not hesitate to tell me what you think of it!  
> More notes at the end.

A terrible cry could be heard, the one that pulled at her insides, that expressed agony of a kind neither flame nor curse could cause, and she stood up, swaying, more frightened than she had been that day, perhaps, than she had been in her life…

Hermione was struggling to her feet in the wreckage, and three redheaded men were grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart. Someone grabbed her hand, maybe that was Harry, but all Hermione could focus on was Fred.

Someone was shouting again and again and again “NO! Fred! No!”, and all she could register was Percy shaking his brother.

She stopped to think, she couldn’t, making her way to Fred’s limp body. Fred wasn’t dead, she couldn’t believe it.  
She began to use every healing spell she knew, every bit of knowledge which could be useful to bring him back… 

But Fred’s chest still refused to move.

Someone was trying to make her stop, but she couldn’t. She didn’t have the time to tell him. She thought she could have told him after the war, she thought…

No, Fred could not be dead, she didn’t want it that way. She was desperate to see him alive, she had wanted to tell him for so long…   
But destiny seemed to be a bitch, and Fred’s chest still refused to move.

She started to do it “muggle way” and began to perform CPR.  
He had to live, he had to live, he had to…  
She knew everyone was watching her like she had gone mental, but she didn’t care. 

Fred! Had! To live!

… Press, press, give air, Press, press…

And again, and again, and again...

But still no response, nothing at all, and she was beginning to exhaust herself, she would not keep up for long…

Now she was screaming at him, threatening to spill all the dirty secrets she knew, to kill George before his eyes, because he would not want George to die right?  
She threatened to bring him back to kill him if he dared stay dead.  
But Fred never answered her threats…

Fred was dead.

She knew it, Fred was dead, right in front of her, but even if she had to pass out trying she would continue, for her but also for George, and Ron, and all the Weasley family.  
Fred did not deserve to die like this, Fred did not deserve to die at all.

Every life taken this night did not deserve to be lost.  
No one deserved to die because of this war. This war is nonsense, every single life lost in a war is nonsense, the loss of one life because of one madman is nonsense...

She heard someone shouting her name, trying to separate her from Fred’s body, telling her to stop.   
Arms were grabbing her skinny body, trying to make her stand up. She thought she could hear someone trying to pull her out her sort of trance, but at this moment, nothing for Hermione was making sense. 

She didn’t know nor how nor who, but somehow she was standing with them, watching the unmoving form of Fred before her, tears rolling down her cheeks…  
Fred really was dead, and she never told him how much she loves him.

If only she could go an hour back to save them all from this.

If only she could prevent all of this from happening...

If only she could save him… 

Everything went fuzzy, and Hermione blackout.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm posting the first chapter of this story but I will warn you that even if we reviewed it, we had so little time to do it that some mistakes may remain.  
> Hope you will enjoy it anyway.

“Hermione, time to wake up dear.”

Wait. Was that her mom's voice?

Did she just die? Was she so heartbroken she died? You must be kidding right?  
Hermione opened her eyes and saw she was in her bedroom, in her childhood house.  
Is being dead like this? Feeling alive and reunite with the people you love?  
Wait, did her parents died too? How is that possible? Did Deatheater found, and killed her parents? 

“Hermione? Are you awake now? Remember, it’s your first day in your new school today. Aren’t you excited? You are going to Hogwarts!”

What? Now that was weird. How come she was going for the first time to Hogwarts today? It was still 1998 the last time she checked.  
Did you redo your life when you die?  
What in the seven Hells did she find herself into?

Hermione, began to get out of her bed, her bladder screaming at her she had to go to the loo.  
She headed towards the bathroom, what a weird sensation to have when you are dead, having the need to pee even when you are dead. Funny concept, really...  
So when she finished, she washed her hands and that when it hit her.  
She looked up in the mirror and saw she was her eleven years old self.  
Wait, you didn’t rejuvenate when you die. What the Hell was going on?

How was she eleven again? Was she really on her way to Hogwarts today?  
How was that even possible? Five minutes ago she was trying to save Fred, and now here she was, in her bathroom in 1991.  
No way she had gone back in time, she was in a coma right?  
How could she have travel seven years back just like that? And if that was possible, how did she come back? Time turners were all destroyed, and there was no other way, was there?

“Hermione, are you all right there? I thought I heard you scream

"I’m all right mom, just bumped my toes."

"All right then, get ready, we have to leave in one hour."

"Sure mom.”

Despite all the confusion Hermione was feeling, she did get ready, and headed toward her kitchen.  
For the first time in what seems to be a very long time, she saw her parents, younger than the last time she saw them, but her parents nonetheless.  
Her eyes began to water, and she discreetly blinked back the few tears threatening to roll down her cheek before sitting herself to take her breakfast.

That was surreal. The rest of the morning, the travel to the station … Everything was exactly like seven years ago.  
Did she has really gone back in time? For real?

“D’you need some help there?” The question startled her and she emitted a sort of “squeal”, before abruptly turning around.  
In front of her was standing no other than a really alive Fred Weasley.  
A really alive and chuckling Fred.

“Oi George, come here and help me!” George came and helped him get her things on the train.

“Here you go, all done. Are you a first year? ‘course you are…"

"Thank you…"

"Nothing to worry about, the first years often go over there, maybe you should go sit with them."

"I know, see you later Fred."

"How did you…”

But Hermione had started walking in the direction Fred had shown her, cursing herself for being careless and calling him by his name before he had told her.  
Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
But now what, if she has really gone back in time, did this little slip-up will have consequences?  
Could she try to prevent the war before it began?

Terrible things happened to witches and wizards who messed with time.

Another great question is, Should she tell someone? Dumbledore maybe?  
Everything was too much, maybe if she didn’t think about it, she will wake in a hospital bed in her time.  
Maybe…

Or maybe not… Really, why was it always to one of them that have to happen? Why wasn’t it Neville or Seamus, or even George who had to go back in time and deal with this shit?

She really hoped she would wake in a hospital bed someday, so if she messed up here, it would be ok.  
Really, was Destiny really a bitch and didn’t like them?  
Or did She gave her a chance to change the fate of every innocent who died for nothing?  
Maybe she should sleep. Yes, she had to find an empty compartment and then she would sleep for the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

She will saw what she can do after she’s been sort. That seems to be a good idea.  
And sleeping she did, in an empty cubicle in the far back of the train, where no one should come for the rest ride.  
How wrong she was.

“Have you seen a toad? I lost mine.” 

Neville, she thought.

“Oh, sorry, did I woke you up? I’m sorry."

"It’s nothing really, did you know toad love to go in damp places? You should try to search the toilets." 

"Really? Thank you so much, I’m Neville by the way."

"Hermione.”  
And Neville stormed off the compartment in search of his toad.

If Neville was searching his toad it’s mean she should shortly be arriving at Hogwarts, maybe she should change.  
She tried to discreetly summon her things from her trunk with her wand, and was starting to change when someone asked her: “How’d you do that?”  
She turned around to see who that was and saw George standing in the doorway’s compartment.

“How did I do what?” she tried to look like she didn’t understand what was asked to her.

“You know, summoning your things while being a firstie and should not be able to do that?"

"Ask me no questions, and I will tell you no lies. Now can you get out? I have to change.”  
Hermione never thought eyes as big as saucers and raised eyebrows could be this funny, before now, she never had taken much interest in George.  
“We’re not finished here. I smell something fishy, d’you heard me?” she heard him say before he left.

Before now, it has always been Fred.

Sure she had notice George, how could you not when you are eyeing his twin? But she never gave him too much attention.  
She never gave them much of attention before her fifth year, when they started testing products on first-year students.  
When she thought about it, she may have been insufferable at this time. The Fred she knew would never have fallen for her. 

Their baby brother’s bushy hair, know-it-all, insufferable friend. What could she possibly had that would have made him fall for her?  
Surely not her look, neither her tendencies to be a pain in their neck…  
How could she have imagined something different could have happened after the war? With her too skinny, with plenty of scars body and her broken mind…

She wasn’t that attractive, to begin with, and her year in hiding didn’t do her any justice that for sure.  
But now, here she was, back in time, or in a very odd coma induced dream…

Why should it be the same as before?  
Couldn’t she let her attitude go and be like a teen her age for once?  
Couldn’t she do that and prevent the war from happening?  
Couldn’t she try to have a pretty normal life and try all the things growing up too fast kept her from? 

The time Hermione took to think seemed to have made her lost track of reality and she was now in the Great hall.  
The last time she saw it, destruction was everywhere. Bodies were lying on the ground, people were crying their loss, there was screaming coming from everywhere…  
The last time she was in Hogwarts, Fred body was just in front of her, unmoving, and that thought made her panic rise. Her breath was fastening, she was going to hyperventilate if she didn’t do anything.  
That’s when she looked at the room, there was no destruction, no bodies on the ground, no one was screaming either. Her eyes navigated through the Hall and stopped on the Gryffindor table.

There were two sets of identical redheaded boys watching first years making their way up the Head table.  
Fred wasn’t dead yet, she could save him, she could save them all.  
She could prevent the death of all the poor souls who were going to be taken during the war.  
At this moment Hermione set her mind on a mission, she would do all she could to save as many people as she can even if it mean her death.

“Hermione Granger” the voice of McGonagall could be heard reverberating in the Hall  
Right, you can do it again Hermione, it’s not like you didn’t do it before.  
When the professor put the sorting hat on her head, Hermione heard him say

“How interesting, really interesting. It’s not the first time you’ve met me right?  
How unusual, a time traveler.  
With your knowledge and your taste for studying, Ravenclaw would do you great, but maybe your love for your friend and all this courage should be a great asset to Gryffindor?  
So little one, do you want to be put with the raven or should I just put you in your former house?  
Hmmm, I think it would better be…  
Gryffindor!”

And Hermione made her way to the cheering table of Gryffindor, her eyes watering.  
She really had gone back in time, she really had a chance to change things.  
She tried to keep her tears from falling, but without great success.

She was happy, it had been a long time since she had been happy, so long, in fact, she was not really sure how she really felt in that moment, but she thought she was happy.  
Everyone was looking at her, the weird bushy-haired girl crying her eyes out because she was placed with the Griffin, but she didn’t care.  
Now she really had a chance to make a difference, and maybe no one will have to suffer as she did.

And that was great.


	3. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I tried to corrected as many mistakes as possible but some may remains. Sorry for that.
> 
> Try to Enjoy it anyway =)

The night of her first day, Hermione sneaked out of the Gryffindor tower to go in the room of requirement to be alone.

She had to be alone for a moment.

She made her way to the seven floor and walked pass the tapestry three times before going into the room.

It was simple. There was a red couch near a fireplace, a desk and a chair in the corner where she could sit if she want to study, and even a bed. She had though of a room where she could be alone when she needs it and the room provides it, like always.

Hermione let herself “flop” on the couch.  
Everything that had happen that day was unreal. She had gone seven years back in time, was now in her eleven years old body with the knowledge of her eighteen years old self, and she was now back at Hogwarts and have a chance to prevent the war.

She was lost.  
Everything she knew was gone. Every person with whom she was friend with weren’t there. Not really. The persons she knew stayed in her time, where the war was raging on. 

In this time, she was alone. No help from Harry whom she didn’t know yet. No yelling at Ron for his horrible table manners…  
She had to do this alone. Why did she had to do this alone?  
Could she do this alone?  
She had to, the lives of a hundreds of people relies on her, she could not fail this.

First, did she try to tell what happened to her to someone?

Did the knowledge of the future, even if it was someone on the “good side”, wouldn’t turn the people into power hungry beast?

Was it safe to tell someone, or was it better she kept it to herself for now?

Was the “greater good” worth spilling what would happen? Wasn’t there people who were abandoned for the “greater good”?

No, she would keep it for now.

First, she had to made a plan.  
What could she do first? Will she hands Pettigrew to the aurors and help to free Sirius from Azkaban, or did she try to deal with Quirrell quickly?

Maybe she should try to deal with Quirrell, then free Sirius, it’s not like Pettigrew would disappear this year.  
Now how to deal with Quirrell?

Hermione didn’t see the times has pass by, and when she checked it, she saw it was already pass one in the morning.  
She would be exhausted in the morning, maybe she should go back to her dorm.

On her way back Hermione came across the twin who were sneaking their way back in the tower.  
Fred looked at her like she had grown another head and George choose this moment to recognize her “You’re the firstie from the train! The one who do magic like she had been in Hogwarts for years! Told you we weren’t finished.  
So how d’you did that?”

Fred looked between his twin and Hermione like he was lost and suggested that maybe, they should take that conversation in the common room before being caught by Filch.

George agreed.  
Hermione tried to stealthily escape.  
No luck with that, George grabbed her shirt and dragged her in the common room.  
Hermione had forgotten that when they had something in their head nothing stopped them from doing what they want.  
Stupid Weasley’s genetic.

“So conundrum girl, how’d you do that on the train? Even fourth years can’t summon their things with this level of convenience.

-I don’t know what you are talking about you know? I never use a wand before, how could I possibly “summon” my things like you said, maybe you are just confused and mistaking me for someone else”

Maybe she could get away with that.

“Oh really? Do you really think I am this dumb?”

Of course she couldn’t, but maybe she could redirect the conversation elsewhere a intelligently made her way out to the girl dorm.

“I really don’t know what you are talking about. But really, here you are accusing me of doing magic when I don’t know how, while you were the ones being out at one o’clock in the morning on the first day. Are you trying to pull a prank or something?”

Two set of raised eyebrows met her and she chuckled  
“Was I right? Aren’t prankster must not be caught? Look like you’re not really good at it.”

As she talked to them, Hermione made discreetly her way to the entrance of the girl dormitory.

“We don’t know what you are talking about.”

That was Fred turn to talk now.

“Are you? Look like you perfectly know what I am talking about. Are you the ones playing dumb now?

-Are you admitting playing dumb with me?

-Of course not. When did I do that, can’t seem to remember anything like that. Do you? I did it with George, not you Fred”

They seemed to analyze what she answered before George answer her  
“How’d you know who’s who? Whatever. Do you forget what you saw if I forget I saw you doing magic on train and we found you out of the tower at night?

-And you have a deal my dear.”

George made a face of resignation before answering “deal, but you are wrong, we were not up to no good there.

-Right, Do you solemnly swear that you were not?”

The look on their face was priceless, she laughed and between two fit of laughter bid them a good night getting in her dorm.

She knew they were going to ask questions the next time they could corner her, but she would have had a good laugh before that happen.  
She tried to calm herself before entering her room, and when she stop chuckling she made her way to her bed.  
After changing for her night wear she laid herself in her bed and closing her eyes, tried to let the sleep come to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to post what you thought of this chapter, I'm always happy to saw comments appear in my mail box.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter too and that I will saw you next time !


	4. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> As Always, I tried to correct all my mistakes but some may remains.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy!

Hermione woke up screaming again. It’s has been more than a month she started her first year for the second again and every mornings it was the same. She would wake sweating and screaming because of the awful nightmares, memories, she was revving every night.  
Her dorm mates were all asking question about her sleeping habits and life, trying maybe to help her, but Hermione always brushed them off with a little “ it’s ok, I’m fine.”  
She didn’t escape the rule this morning too. It was the Malfoy manor incident this time, a classic.  
With little appetite Hermione made her way to the Great Hall. Like a clock she saw in the corner of her eyes her new shadow appear. George Weasley. She swear that this time, George was become an hindrance.  
Since this night in the tower, he set is mind on trying to discover what Hermione was hiding and since was stealthily, or not, trying to follow her and learned her secret.

“George, I know you’re there.” She said for what feels like the umptieth time this week.  
“Of course you would know.” He said to her. It was becoming a routine between them.  
“Fred isn’t with you this time? Did you loose him? Or did he just being himself and try to grab some more sleep unlike you?” She flatly said, like the question has been ask so many time before.  
George snort “Sleep of course.”  
On this note, they made their way to the Gryffindor table. “bacon?” George asked follow by a “no thank you, but a tea would be great” from Hermione.  
If you didn’t know George was just being some creepy stalker, you could have assume they were some old couple ingrain in some old routine.  
“Here you tea.” Was being said at the same time Hermione gave him his plate full off eggs and greasy pork and said “Here your cholesterol”.

“So, still not spilling your dirty secret today either?” He asked her as he began to eat.  
“Not in your dream Weasley.”  
“Funny, in my dream you are way more compliant you know.” George told her.  
“Funny, in my dream you usually stop stalking me all the day you know. But I don’t see that coming for another ten year.” She answered him.  
After an hour or so, Fred made his apparition at the table. Not the least surprised to see his brother next to this little first year. “Really Georgie, again? Let this poor chick live a little. Pass me some tea please.”  
“Oh, hi Freddie. Not a chance, she is too weird to be left alone.”  
“If you say so.”  
Fred didn’t really mind the company, this girl was weird right, but a good kind of weird. Sure she had done some really strange things, but maybe she was just that good. Whatever, when George was in a phase, you just have to wait ‘till it pass.  
Plus, she was kind of funny. Sure, if you look at her and her habit to stay closed in the library, you can’t saw this side of her, but George was so glued to the girl you can’t miss out this part of her. The funny and sneaky little girl wo take some great pleasure playing with you mind.  
She was a bit of a mystery but that was fun.

The rest of the breakfast was animated with jokes from the twin and their friend while Hermione carefully finish her plate.  
She leaved her seat to go for her Charm class, biding her goodbye to her… Friends? Maybe she could call them that, beside that was better than calling them creepy stalkers.  
She sat in her seat and wait for the class to begin.  
Today, it was Halloween. This was the night when Harry and Ron saved her from a Troll.  
Should she go in the bathroom again or should she try to prevent the event from happening?  
That was the start of her friendship with them, should she really try to bargain her friendship with them just to prevent the event?  
No she would just go in this bathroom again, and deal with the Troll when he came in. Yes, that was it.  
With that in mind, when Ron, on their way to their next lesson, made his comment on her behavior, she walked pass them and go hide in the bathroom like she did so many years ago.  
But this time she wasn’t alone. After Parvati left the loo, George made his entrance.  
Of course George had to make his entrance.  
“So little firstie, not feeling alright?” He said from the other side of the door.  
“Go away George.” Said snarled at him.  
“Way to answer to someone who just want to be nice with you, you ungrateful brat.”  
“Way to cheer up someone you awful prick.”  
“Right, but now really what’s the matter? You can’t stay in there all the night you know?”  
“Of course I can, I could stay there today I want it, just a question of determination. But I’m sure you are also determined to make me get out of there right?” She deadpanned.  
“Of course I am.” She could heard the grin in his voice and knew she would have to get out at some point, and if she didn’t want him to see her take a Troll down, she would have to do it quickly.

“What’s this stench? That’s awful, even dung bomb aren’t that awful.” And it was to late.  
Without thinking, Hermione open the cabinet door and urged George inside by grabbing his arms quite strongly for a little girl.

“You could I have demonstrate your love other way than bringing me in a girl toilet you know?”  
“Shut up George. It’s a Troll. Just shut up for now.”  
“How’d you…”  
“Shut the Hell up George.”  
Her tone was without appeal, and George complied, wondering how the hell she could know, and how, a Troll was there in the school.  
He thought he heard her murmuring “they are coming… they are coming… won’t be long…” but he didn’t understand at all. Who was coming and how could she know someone was coming?  
Hermione took George down without asking, surprising him “ Damn woman, what are you..”  
A crash was heard and the wall fall down on them. “now we have to crawl out of there before he hit us again.” She said. And crawling they did, coming face to face with an ugly face, a terrible stench hitting their nose.  
“Now we have to get under the sink, it’s going to hit the other toilet.” Hermione whispered to him.  
“How’d you know that?”  
“’Cause I know, hurry.”  
They moved closer trying to fit under the tiny sink, Hermione wondering if Harry and Ron really were coming.  
But as the time pass, she realized they weren’t coming. She would have to act, quickly.  
Without thinking much of what she was doing, Hermione tried to get up.  
George saw that and caught her hand “what are you doing? Are insane?”  
“Someone have to do something or we’re going to die, let me go” She said hurriedly.  
“And what exactly are you trying to do? You can’t do anything against this one you know?”  
“Of course I can!” she yanked her hand out of his and stood up.  
She took her wand and screamed a Bewitched Sleep. The Troll froze up before falling on the ground.  
“How the Hell did you do that?” practically screamed George as he stood up.  
“Later, now we’re going to have some problems”  
As Hermione finished her sentences, three professor enter the room, looking bewildered at the  
Troll on the ground.  
“What on earth were you two thinking? A first and third year, trying to take down a fully grown mountain Troll? Do you have a death wish? It’s a miracle you two are still alive!” McGonagall yelled at them. “I want an explanation!”  
George was going to speak but Hermione did it before him “It was my fault professor. I’m sorry. I was so curious to know what a Troll would look like and I thought I could do something by myself. I was wrong. If George hadn’t follow me here I might have been dead now.”  
The professors looked surprised she wasn’t a girl who was normally seeking trouble. George even more, this little first year lying right in the professors faces like it was something casual.  
“Right, I will take 15 point from your house for your totally absurd behavior miss Granger.” Said McGonagall, Hermione faking a sad face trying to look really ashamed.  
“And for your incredible luck, I will give you 20 point M Weasley. Now go to your dorm before I change my mind.”  
George was completely lost, how the Hell was he now a first year “savior”? Her lying skill was really great to fool Minnie. He was thinking more and more that this girl was really different, not in a bad way, but not on the good way either. It was really baffling.  
He was took off guard when she caught her arm and lead him in an empty classroom, locking the door with a spell before turning in his direction.  
“You will not speak about this to anyone. Do you understand me?” Her voice resonated in the empty classroom. George looked at her amused. Did this little girl really was trying to be intimidating? That was really funny.  
“And if I don’t? Are you going to make me disappear? Perhaps the O so scary little first year will kill me?” he laughed, really the situation was funny, and maybe his nerves were dropping too but he tried not to think about that part.  
“I will not kill you, do you really think I’m some dark wizard or something? But I could obliviate you before you had the time to say quidditch you know.” Her tone was neutral, but her face was so serious it could really scar(ed?) you.  
“I really smell something fishy when it’s come to you, you know. And how the hell did you perform this spell? It’s one of the hardest! How do you even know about it? Aren’t you a muggleborn?”  
George was beginning to ramble, he was so confused by everything she did or say it was becoming a bit infuriating.  
“I read a lot.”  
“I read a lot? I read a lot? It’s all you have to say? Are you serious here woman? I don’t effin believe you one second here! And how did you know it was a Troll without seeing it? How could you know we had to crouch down or crawl under the sink to avoid his blows? Are you a seer or what?!” George was beginning to draw near her, making her move backwards towards the wall.  
She wasn’t scared, not really, but George was beginning to make her uncomfortable.  
“I can’t tell you” her voice wavered, she was cornered she couldn’t escape this one.  
“You can’t tell me? Really it’s what you are going to say? Should I go tell what I know to the professor so you can’t tell them either?” his voice was making her tremble.  
Now That, did scare her.

“No! You can’t tell them! Please… You can’t…” she was going to cry, George could not tell them what he knew of tonight. There would be questions, lot of questions. They would probe at her memory in some way and they would know.

“I…”  
“Ah, so now you are going to cry? Maybe you really have something bad to hide…”  
“Shut up George!” She should have obliviated him, it wasn’t really ethical, but she should have.  
“Just shut up! I don’t even know myself how I am here ok? I woke up on the 1st September morning, it was 1991 and I was just there ok? One moment it was 1998 and hen it was 1991.  
I don’t fucking know what happened, but here I am. Now are you happy?”  
She pushed him really hard, so hard he practically fall on the floor catching up his balance at the last minute.  
She walked past him, wasn’t that running? And get out of the place so fast he didn’t even have the time to call her back.  
Had he heard right? Did she just really said 1998? What the…  
George just stared at the door like a loon for several minutes before standing up and go after her.

Hermione ran so fast, she want to be alone. She had spilled it all, it was ruined. It will spread and all the professor would know. She would become an object you use for your interest and throw out.  
She hide in the Come and go room all the night.

Maybe George would not believe her. Maybe it was all right. Maybe she could just sleep and it will pass.

Or maybe not.


	5. chapter 4

George was scanning the common room with his eyes. She wasn’t there. He thought that by running after her, he would catch up and that he could ask all these questions tormenting his mind.

What the F was she talking about? No one could travel so far in the past, of course she was lying. Was she?   
Did she told him the truth? How could she have made it? It was really strange, confusing, astounding, whatever float your boat.  
George wanted to ask her so many questions, but he also wanted to apologize. His behavior had been awful. Sure he was angry, but it wasn’t a way to deal with the situation. Hell, he had made(ke?) her cry! It wasn’t like him to be like this, it wasn’t like him at all. And the urge to apologize was pushing him to search her everywhere.  
He asked several fist year girls if they had saw her but with no luck. She wasn’t in her dorm either, and when he thought to look at the map, he didn’t find her anywhere. Her name wasn’t there. Like nowhere at all. Was she out of school? This wasn’t possible was it? It was really worrying him, how can someone disappear from the map like that? It wasn’t possible, and here again she did something unusual. Was this girl for real?  
George put the map back in its hiding place and get to bed.  
Maybe tomorrow he will find her.

Hermione cried herself to sleep. How could she have been so stupid and spill all of this like nothing? Right, George. Recently it always was because of George.  
Because of him her secret was out, she was deep in it.  
He was going to spill it all to a professor and she will become the weapon to win this war. She was on her way to being an object we use and throw to garbage when she will no longer being of use…  
This night, new nightmares came to her, bad dream about her, being the last weapon to save them all. Of her being put near slavery to help all of them… It wasn’t what she was thinking when she made her plan to help them.   
Maybe she should really obliviate him.

When the morning came, Hermione has discreetly gone to the kitchen to have her breakfast before going into hiding before her first class. There was no way she was going to confront him with this. Not on her life, never. She was going to hide from him for the rest of her school years. That was a really bad plan, but for now it was the better she had come with.

George didn’t find her at the table like he had plan. She still was absent from the map, and he had no idea where she could be. And the was really annoying him.  
Where did this little minx had gone? She had lessons today, like everybody. Maybe if he ask his little brother to…  
No bad idea George, it’s was already creepy to always follow her around, to bring your brother into this.  
He waited, and waited… And her name finally appeared just before the first class started. On the seven floor, in a hallway where there was habitually nothing.  
What the…  
Where did she came from? She just appeared, like she materialized from thin air.  
She really was something else.   
The days passed really slowly for him. She didn’t come at breakfast, or for lunch, and wasn’t there for dinner either. And before he knew it had already been to weeks without seeing her.

“OI, Georgie, where’s your body?” that was Fred.

“What are you talking about? I’m right there no? Did you smoke some of Snape’s potion ingredient?” He answered a bit at loss.

“I’m talking about your first year body. You know the cute little girl you’re always stalking” Fred said amused, a little grin on his face.  
George sighed “I don’t know, she just vanished.” It wasn’t the first time he tried to have some news on her.

“vanish? Did you try the map?”

“ ‘Course I did. But she disappeared when she was on the seven floor. I don’t know how she could do that.”

“What? Is that even possible? Did you see right?”

“Of course I did, but she just vanished, like in the morning she just appeared on the seven floor. I don’t really understand.”

“Well, that is really strange.”

“I know, I know, but I swear I will discover how she do that.”

“Yep, just do that.” Fred said to him, going to their room.

George stood still some time thinking. Maybe if he try to wait for her there he would know.  
Yes He will just do that. He was going to wait for her first thing in the morning and saw just what she was doing.  
With this idea, George had gone to bed, setting an alarm to wake him earlier than he had wake before.  
He was going to know how the hell she was doing this one, and confront her about what she had said two weeks ago.  
Hermione was happy, she triumphed in avoiding George for two weeks now. With some luck, she will continue to do it for the rest of her life.  
He didn’t spilled her secret. That was weird. But again, maybe he just didn’t believed her. That would be great.   
Her doormats tried to ask where she was every night, she just brushed them of with some lies like “I’m coming late and wake really early. I have to study.”  
But she knew it wouldn’t be long before one of her professor came to her to confront her about her disappearance.  
She will have to be careful and made up a really good lie.  
She wasn’t prepared for what was coming.

George was waiting in the corridor for two hour now. Was she there? Or did she already left?  
He was going to leave when a door appear on a wall nearby. He ran. And when he get there, she was getting out of a room.  
She didn’t had the time to saw what was coming. George grab her by the waist her enter the room before closing the door behind him.  
She was screaming insanity to him, trying to make him let go of her.  
No luck for her. He was going to confront her here and now and there would be no escape for her.

“Are you going to stop screaming!? Merlin woman you’re killing my eardrums.”  
That did the trick.

“Now, where are we?”  
She didn’t answered that question.

“Merlin, you know you are not going anywhere until I have answers. Now, where are we?”  
She mumbled some words he didn’t heard.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you well, stop mumbling.”

“The room of requirement. I thought you would not show up.” She said furiously.

“Bad thinking, I’m too noisy for my own good you know? But of course you would already know that right?”

“Of course I know that. So what do you want? And could you please let go of my arm? You’re hurting me.”  
He let her go, apologizing for hurting her.

“So what do you want to know?” she said.

“What the Hell what rubbish were you talking about last time? Things about coming back in time and all. 1998? Are trying to make me dumber than I am? How the Hell would you want me to believe something like this?”

“I thought you wouldn’t believe it and let me drown myself in my nutter world.”

“So, you lied?”

“Of course not. Why would I lie? I’m already lost why would I mess with the people here? I wasn’t planning on saying anything. I was going to do it all alone and save them all. I was going to save him. Now It’s all for nothing, you’re going to spill it all and I will be just some odd curiosity. I totally fucked up….”

“Woah, woman! Just… Calm down. How is that even possible?”

“I don’t know.”

“How can you not know? You did something to come back right?”

“I’m telling you that I don’t know! He was dead, I was crying, I couldn’t think of anything! Then I just wish a minute or an hour back to save him, all of them! And I just woke up In my effin bed! My bed! In 1991! Seven years back, in my eleven years old body! I. Just. Don’t know how I did it!”  
George was speechless. This little girl was an eighteen years old person from 1998. If this wasn’t so unmanly maybe George would have collapse. He steadied himself and then start talking again.

“So, you really are from another time.”

“Yes I am” she snapped.

“And you just… Appeared here?”

“Yes, glade you understand English when someone talk to you George.”

“Who did you want to save?”

“Can’t say.”

“Why do you have to save them?”

“Can’t say either.”

“Can you say anything at all?”

“Of course not. Do you want to completely mess up the timeline? Bad things happened to wizards who mess with time.”

“Right.” George couldn’t continue this conversation. He was to shock to say anything. So instead, “Right. Come on, breakfast have started. Some tea and bread right?”  
Hermione was bemused. Did George just ignore all of that?

“You aren’t going to tell someone? For real?”

“Yeah, come on, I’m starving.” And George took her hand, leading her out of the room, to go have a breakfast. Like it was any other day and all was normal.  
Maybe she had not fuck everything up.


	6. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there.
> 
> For those who follow this fiction, I'm utterly sorry for the wait! I had exams coming and then there was my daughter who was ill and I think a wave of bad luck hit me in the face and was overwhelm with everything.  
> So sorry for being late, and I will try to be more on time now.
> 
> Anyway, hope you will enjoy the chapter.

They made their way to the great all in an uncomfortable silence.

Hermione was thinking about what just happened. He just took the information simply like any other and didn’t made any comments about it.

“You know, I really thought you had made that up.” George simply said, watching her sideway.

“I thought it would be the case.” She answered him, sitting herself at the table. 

“Here, your tea. Want some bread?” he asked her.

“No thank you, here your bacon.” Her voice was trembling, maybe from the roll coaster that was her emotions right now.

“Oi, don’t go crying on me now. I’m not going to eat you, you know? Nor I am going to tattle on you. So, stop that now and eat your breakfast.”

“I wasn’t going to cry!” she snapped at him “It was just a little down time. I’m exhausted. Evading you and your map isn’t really a simple task you know?”

“How do you know about the map by the way?”

“You gave it to Harry in our third year. Shit, maybe I shouldn’t have said that.”

“I didn’t hear you, give me some coffee please.”

“Riight… Here your coffee.”

They continue their breakfast without their habitual banters, but in a sort of semi comfortable silence when Fred made his entrance.

“Here she is! You found your body Georgie! Did you know how she did it?” he asked in a cheerful way.

“No, I found her on her way to the kitchen this morning, I don’t know how she did it, little vixen will drive me mad.” George calmly answered his twin.

“Oi cutie, it seems that you can disappear from the map. How’d you do that!?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Fred, did you eat something funny again? Did someone confound you?”

“No need to lie, I remember clearly you ask us “Do you solemnly swear it” of course you have to know about it. No one speaks like that anymore!”

“Right, if you say so.” She answered him with a little smile on her face. But her eyes weren’t smiling, her memory flashing her pictures of Fred’s body standing still on the ground. 

She was going to be sick. 

Every time he was talking to her there was this pain in her chest remembering her, he had died this night. And this pain reminds her every time that her love for him wasn’t going anywhere either.

“Are you alright?” His voice reverberated in her head. But this time, she couldn’t brush him with a “I’m ok” because she really wasn’t. Her breath was accelerating, images of her the war swirled in her head like a storm, and her eyes were beginning to sting.

“Sorry.” Was all she said before storming out the great all so fast they didn’t have the time to stop her. She made her way to an alcove in the far back of a random corridor and sat herself, trying to steady her breath.

She actually began to cry. And her breath didn’t steady at all. She thought she was going to pass out when she heard a voice.

It was like it was far away from her, and she couldn’t really understand what was said to her. 

Someone grabbed her by the shoulder, and it all came back to her. The Malfoy manor, all the torture she had to endure, the fright she had when she thought she was going to die letting her friend rot in a sort of prison where the Dark Lord could come at any time…

And she screamed. And struggle. She was going to fight for her life.

She wasn’t going to calm down. This little piece of woman was frightened by something and he didn’t understand what that could be. Fred tried to calm her by touching her shoulder and that when it began.

She started to scream and battle against him like he was going to kill her on the spot.

“George, go get Pomfrey quickly, I’m staying there.”

George rush out of the alcove to get the school nurse. Fred stood there, trying to talk her out of her trance. 

“Hermione, right? I don’t know where you are right now but try to hear me ok?” He calmly said to her. She stopped for a second, like she heard him, but start shouting again. No, it was more like wailing. Was his voice making her sad? Or did she just remember something so atrocious she started to moan?

“It’s ok, you are not alone, try to breath. Can you do that?” Again, the weeping double and her breath was more and more labored.

He didn’t really know why he was so concerned, she was just a little first year his brother thought stalking was fun, but he couldn’t let himself to didn’t care for this girl. HE didn’t know what made him do it, but he just did it. HE took her in a strong embrace and began to talk again without stopping  
“Just breath, I won’t do anything to you. Breath in… Hold it… Breath out… Try to mimic my breathing. Breath in… Hold…” And he continues to do that as she continues to cry and struggle.

At some point his voice may had reached her, and she started to do as she was told. But she didn’t completely calm down, but she wasn’t struggling anymore.  
“You were dead...” was what he could made of her sort of mantra. She was crying it again and again and he didn’t understand why she was saying that, but she was a bit calmer.

For him, it seems like an hour, but this was just about ten minutes or so before the nurse came running behind George.

“What happened to her?” She asked hurriedly, using some diagnostics spell to show her what was wrong with this student.  
“We don’t know, she was fine and then she started breathing really hard, then crying, and screaming, struggling just after we touch her to ask if she was alright.” Fred explained to her.

Pomfrey looked at them then at the little frightened girl on the ground “It’s just a panicked attack, nothing to serious, but I’m going to take her with me. Go to your class, thank you for coming to me, nothing some calming draught can’t fix.” As she levitated Hermione to the Infirmary, the twins just stood there watching them disappear in the maze of corridor.

No one spoke about it on their way to their classroom, but no one forget the fright written on her face nor her screams of terror.

They didn’t know what had happen to this little first year, but this really made them uneasy.

Maybe… Maybe they would ask her one day. And maybe she will answer them.


End file.
